Another Top 10 Songs You Didn't Know Were about Sex
Another Top 10 Songs You Didn't Know Were about Sex is the upcoming sequel to WatchMojo's previous list, which was hosted by Matt Campbell. If the sequel gets published, then Matt will definitely host it! Video Script Here we go again…another batch of songs with unexpectedly dirty lyrics. Welcome to WatchMojo.com, and today, we'll be counting down our picks for another top 10 songs that you didn't know were about sex. Our list contains more songs with unexpected dirty lyrics. And once again, we're definitely eliminating Madonna, since sex is a common theme in her songs. Just a quick note: if there’s a song you think should be on this list but isn’t, then be sure to check out our first list of the Top 10 Songs You Didn't Know Were about Sex. #10: "Rag Doll" (1988) Aerosmith Here's a bit of a shocker for all you confused Mojoholics - in this song, we're surprised that Steven Tyler isn't singing about the namesake kind of doll in general. The song's lyrics were primarily written by Tyler, along with Canadian composer Jim Vallance, Joe Perry originating the guitar riff, and Vallance writing the bass line. There's one line that's a "surprising" reference to a song called "Back Door Man." The line has a "double" meaning, as the woman has so much going for her that she doesn't have to sneak around, but the singer is willing to be her "Back Door Man," which is the guy who sneaks in to see her. Despite the controversy of the lyrics to "Rag Doll", let's just say that it was found on an album called "Permanent Vacation". On the other hand, we now know the real meaning of the whole rag doll thing. Just don't tell your parents. #9: "Love Me Harder" (2014) Ariana Grande feat. The Weeknd In this song, we're actually surprised that Ariana and the Weeknd aren't singing about taking casual romance to the next level. Instead, the duo sings about the pressure on one's hips and making it feel like the first time. While many Grande fans, known as "Arianators", may be snickering at several of Weeknd's lines, they'll most likely scratch their heads in pure confusion. "Wait, what?" #8: "Laid" (1993) James We've always thought that getting laid referred to being inside a coma, but it's not. Instead, getting laid refers to the horrors of sexual intercourse. Despite its risqué lyrics, this 1993 single quickly gained popularity on American college radio and remains the group's best-known song in the United States. Now we all know the real meaning of getting laid. Don't even think about telling your parents or friends about it. #7: "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" (1984) Dead or Alive This one's a bit tricky, because sex doesn't appear to be common to Dead or Alive's songs, not like Madonna. Apparently, "You Spin Me Round" is undoubtedly one of Dead or Alive's signature songs. Released in November 1984, this song reached different spots on charts in countries such as the United States, Canada, and their native U.K. Repeat this title about 4 times to yourself, and you'll know the true meaning of "You Spin Me Round". There you have it! There's quite a number of sexual messages hidden throughout the lyrics. But for now, let's just ignore the "sexual" content in the lyrics and say that it was found on an album called "Youthquake". #6: "Tusk" (1979) Fleetwood Mac Here's something surprising - in this song, we're actually shocked that Stevie Nicks isn't exactly singing about an elephant's tusks. Instead, "tusk" is a slang for a guy's private parts, known as a penis, which is highly disgusting. When Nicks heard the album was going to be called "Tusk", she threatened to quit. Mick Fleetwood really wanted to use the title, so he ignored her and she dropped the subject. For now, see if you can go a full day without listening to this musical creation. If so, you finally know the true meaning of "Tusk". #5: "Cherry Pie" (1990) Warrant Wow, we're surprised that Jani Lane wasn't singing about the dessert. The lyrics appear to contain many metaphorical and blatant references to sex, which is everyone's nightmare. Some say the lyrics are a man bragging about his sexual exploits with a woman who is very attractive and who is the object of desire of many men. Here, both "cherry" and "pie" may be used sexually, as "cherry" can mean a virgin, and "pie" is slang for vulva. Avoid knowing about the true meaning at all costs. #4: "Go All the Way" (1972) The Raspberries We're actually surprised that this song isn't about regular romance. Instead, it's about taking casual sex to the next level! Because of its sexually suggestive lyrics, considered risqué for the day, the song was banned by the BBC. The repeat of the words "come on", in the bridge, is based on the "come on"s that The Beatles did in "Please Please Me", which is another sexually suggestive song. On the other hand, "Go All the Way" is one song that you'll never want anyone else to know about. Ever. #3: "Little Red Corvette" (1983) Prince Okay, Mojoholics - we're actually surprised that Prince isn't singing about road trips in a scarlet vehicle called a corvette. Instead, it's about bumping-and-grinding in the back of the vehicle. And vice versa. For the British-American pop star himself, this was his first big hit. Over the next few years he had many more, making him extremely popular on radio stations and as a concert draw. Prince has actually got this idea for the song when he dozed off in Lisa Coleman's pink Edsel after an exhausting all-night recording session. #2: "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" (1986) The Cutting Crew The first line of the chorus originally came to front singer Nick Van Eede while he was having sex with his girlfriend, the French phrase "la petite mort", or "the little death", being a metaphor for orgasm. First released in the band's native UK, the song peaked at #4 on the UK charts in August 1986. Upon its release in the United States, the previously unknown band's debut single shot to #1 in May of , and stayed there for two weeks, despite the risqué content. It also reached #4 on the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, #24 on Billboard's Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart, and three weeks at #1 in Canada. After writing down his version of the phrase, he later used it as the opening line to the song as well as using it as the chorus. Before we unveil our top pick, here are a few honorable mentions. - "Animals" (2014) Maroon 5 - "Gorilla" Bruno Mars - "Need You Tonight" (1987) INXS - "Criminal" (2011) Britney Spears - "One Of These Nights" (1975) The Eagles #1: "Electric Boy" (2012) KARA In 2012, Park Gyu-ri, Kang Ji-young, Han Seung-yeon, Goo Ha-ra, and Nicole Jung worked together to release this Japanese-language clubbing anthem, which was deemed "electrifying" by the time of its release. That's right - you've always thought this song would be "squeaky clean" from start to finish. But dig deep, and you'll likely squirm over this line of "Electric Boy". Despite the risqué content, this song reached multiple positions on various charts throughout Japan. And let's just say that it was found on an album called "Girls Forever". Nevertheless, we now know the true meaning of "Electric Boy". Just don't tell your parents. So, do you agree with our sequel? Which song with surprisingly risqué lyrics is your new favorite? For more mind-blowing Top 10's published daily, be sure to subscribe to WatchMojo.com. Category:Ideas Category:Ideas focusing on music